


Arming

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Combined AU Shorts [48]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me." Boromir stepped around Ereg, picking up Faramir's helm, giving Ereg an amused look. He fitted it over Faramir's head with care, a small smile on his face. "The last time I placed a helm, King Idhren and I were riding to defend the fiefs along the Harnduin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arming

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Gaearon Rhûnen AU, set at some point during the Fourth Age, and possibly after _Out of the East_ , the primary story in the AU for Boromir.

Faramir stood by the window, watching as Ereg laced Boromir into his armor. The overlapping plates were lacquered in black, with cords of crimson silk binding them together. The effect was chilling, looking more akin to Easterling armor than the smoother lines of Gondorian or Rohirric armor.He glanced at the helm that sat on the table next to his own, waiting yet to be set upon their heads.

The rounded crown echoed that of a Rohirric helm, but below it were laced more plates, where western armors used a gorget. And in front of it waited an intricately worked mask, that would hide all but Boromir's eyes, like the swaths of fabric which he'd been wrapped in when first he returned home.

"Not all wear such masks, or even such helms." Boromir was watching Faramir in return, a wry smile on his face. No doubt seeing the effect his armor had on Faramir. "Only those who ride into battle, rather than marching."

"It is strange, to see you in armor not of Gondorian design. I had not thought to see you in aught else." Faramir moved toward the table, picking up the helm in his gloved hands, leaving the mask aside. Studying it for a long moment before turning to face Boromir. "It looks more like that of the enemy at first, save their helms are more akin to our own. Yet, the longer I look, the less it appears to be as their own."

Boromir let the arm down that Ereg had been armoring, his expression not easy to read. "In the east, they borrowed some of our design, to deflect the arrows of the Falathren. Their armor did poorly against them." His mouth twitched up at the corners a moment in a smile. "The archers only became better for it."

Faramir returned the smile briefly, before he stepped forward, and set the helm on Boromir's head. "I can only hope it is enough, then. Neither your lady nor my own will easily forgive us if we do not return in one piece." Stepping away, he reached for his own helm, stopping when Ereg moved between him and the table.

"Let me." Boromir stepped around Ereg, picking up Faramir's helm, giving Ereg an amused look. He fitted it over Faramir's head with care, a small smile on his face. "The last time I placed a helm, King Idhren and I were riding to defend the fiefs along the Harnduin."

"I doubt the Stewart will know how to lace the mask." Ereg picked up the mask, waiting patiently as he looked between them. "Shall I show him, that he might do so on the eve of battle, my lord?"

Meeting Faramir's gaze with a smile, Boromir nodded. "Please."


End file.
